


A Yandere’s Love

by Ducky1783



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yandere, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story set in Japan, Yandere, graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Yandere Alderman Seiyu, will do anything to get his Senpai.Anything, even if it means killing his whole school to do it. Word of advice, don’t get on his bad side or go after his Senpai.The ending won’t be pretty.





	1. Sanity Level 100

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new book everyone! As you can tell from the title, this is going to be a Yandere story. So if you can’t handle gore, violence, torture, etc. please leave now. And I mean _graphic _descriptions. There will be plenty of all of that here, and there are much better stories for you to read. I’ll let you know when the graphic scenes begin with a warning either at the beginning of the chapter or before it actually happens, so if you want to read my story but don’t want to see the graphic scenes, then I’ll help you out.__
> 
>  
> 
>   
> This is also obviously an Original Story, with my own characters that took me quite a while to create. So if any of you are like “Oh you just stole characters from other stories and are calling them your own.” Um, no I’m not. It took me a whole DAY to come up with characters for this story. They’re my OWN ORIGINAL characters and designs, if you think otherwise you can leave right now. Save yourself the trouble. Kay thanks.  
> 

Seiyu woke up this morning feeling like it was going to be a great day. He was stretching before getting out of bed when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. It was a text from his friend Ryo. It was a picture of him and his boyfriend Tetsu. The caption was “We’re at school already and monitoring for you. The bitches are getting too close.” Seiyu snarled and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He knew exactly who these “bitches” were. School slut Saki, and her friends Natsumaki and Shihi. The blonde hated them. Saki, that whore, had a crush on Seiyu’s Senpai, Okra. And no one was going to be with Senpai except for him.

The green eyed male got up out of bed and grabbed clothes for a quick shower, then he would grab a granola bar and would be on his way to school. Seiyu always arrives 15 minutes before school started and Ryo and Tetsu got there before everyone else to keep an eye on Okra for Seiyu, and report to him when they saw any suspicious activity happening. Just thinking about Okra had his mind clouding with lust and his dick hardening between his legs. The older boy was muscular and he was good at sports. He was also very smart and good looking if the raging hard-on Seiyu had was anything to go by. The blonde decided to take care of his problem and stepped out of the shower. Drying off quickly and getting dressed before blow drying his hair and brushing it into his usual hairstyle.

Seiyu walked out of his house with a granola bar in his mouth and his house keys and phone in his hand. Today he was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Normally he would wear something cute and comfortable but today he wasn’t feeling it. He adjusted his choker before getting onto his bike and pedaling to school.

* * *

 ”Where are they?” Seiyu asked as he walked up to his friends. Ryo pointed over to the courtyard where Saki was hanging off of Okra’s arm and pushing her boobs up against his side. Okra looked extremely uncomfortable and Natsumaki and Shihi were just sitting there talking to the two of them.

The blonde let out a low snarl and whipped his head around to look at his two friends. “She’s dead.”

The two exchanged looks and a devilish smirk crossed their faces.

”Tell us the plan boss.”

Seiyu grinned evilly. “Here’s the plan.”

* * *

 “Alderman Seiyu?” The gym teacher called.

”Here.” The green eyed male raised his hand.

”Chen Okra?”

Seiyu’s eyed immediately flew over to the raven haired male.

”Present.” He raised his hand.

”Kojima Saki?” 

Seiyu glared at the ginger haired girl.

”Here, Ms. Wadami!” She smiled sweetly -gag- and waved her hand.

Ms. Wadami shook her head with a small smile on her face. 

 _She won’t be smiling tomorrow_. Seiyu thought to himself smugly.

”Kikuchi Natsumaki?”

”Here!” The violet haired girl raised her hand smiling at Saki. 

_Neither will she._

”Mita Shihi?”

”Hello.” The orange headed boy waved.

”Ono Ryo?”

”Present.” Light blue hair moved in Seiyu’s peripheral vision.

”Ohno Tetsu?”

”Right here.” Navy blue this time.

”Ichikawa Rika?”

”Present Ms. Wadami-San.” Pink hair bounced excitedly behind him.

”Alright everyone, run 6 laps for warm up then we’ll start dodgeball.” 

Seiyu, Ryo, and Tetsu all shared a look, smirking as they all came to the same conclusion. They’d hit Saki, Natsu, and Shihi as much as they could. The blonde shook his limbs out and started running his laps. Running past people at least 4 times before walking to his side of the gym. Seiyu always finished first when they ran laps. Okra second, Tetsu third, Ryo fourth and everyone else last. Ryo pulled Tetsu after him as they walked to Sieyu’s side and they all glared at the three “mean girls” even though Shihi was a guy he classified as a mean girl. Of course, they went to the other side of the gym with Okra, which meant that Seiyu’s group got stuck with Rika. Which was fine, she was actually very good at dodgeball.

When Ms. Wadami blew her whistle Seiyu darted forward, grabbed a ball and flung it at Saki. It smacked her in the side and she glared at Seiyu. He held back a smirk and tried to look sorry.

”Sorry, Saki-San, but it’s part of the game.” He said smugly.

She just rolled her eyes and stood back against the wall waiting for 10 seconds to pass. Seiyu glances over at Ryo who was aiming for Natsu. He threw the ball but right after he did he got smacked in the shoulder by one. He looked over at who did it and saw Okra shouting an apology. Seiyu wasn’t too angry, but he still was annoyed because his friend was now out for 10 seconds. The green eyed male snarled and caught a ball in the air, causing Shihi to have to stand against the wall. Seiyu smirked.

* * *

 ”What do you have?” Tetsu asked leaning on Seiyu’s shoulder to see into his bag. 

“Homemade peanut butter cookies, a burger from last night and pasta.” The blonde replied without looking at him. 

“Lucky.” The navy haired man went back to hand feeding Ryo his sushi.

”You guys are disgustingly adorable.”

”Shut up,” Ryo said around a mouthful of rice.

”Gross.” Seiyu smiled.

”You’re just jealous cause you don’t have a boyfriend.” Tetsu snorted.

” _Yet_.” The green eyed male said. I don’t have one yet.”

”Yes, that.”

”So, the plan? How are we going to go through with it?” Ryo asked as he started feeding Tetsu. “How are we supposed to do anything without people getting suspicious?”

”I was thinking,” Seiyu started taking a bite of his burger. “That we slip a note into her locker, tell her to meet us somewhere, knock her out, take her back to my place and we can finish the plan.”

”Sounds like a good idea.” The Light blue haired boy said. “Who’s gonna put the note in her locker?”

”I will,” Seiyu told him. “And I’ll be the one to meet her, while you guys sneak up behind her and knock her out, then help me bring her to my house.”

The two blue haired boys nod and they all finish eating. Seiyu gave both of them a cookie, which they both scarfed down in three bites. After they were done eating, Seiyu wrote a note and put it into Saki’s locker when nobody was around. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

 ”Hello?” A high pitched voice called out. “I was told to come here to help someone? Who do I need to help?”

Seiyu turned around and saw that Saki had come to the place in the note. The blonde smirked, he knew his plan would work, and it was working  _perfectly._ “Hello, Saki-San.”

The girl looked over at him in disgust. “I’m supposed to be helping  _you?”_

Seiyu held back his growl. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience Saki-San, but I need help with a class and thought since you were really good at it, you’d be able to help me? That is if you want to of course. And if you do,” the blonde added as he saw her face morph into satisfaction. “If you do help me, I’ll be sure to tell Okra-Senpai how nice and helpful you are.”

Seiyu saw her contemplate his words. She finally glanced up at him again and gave him a disapproving look. “As much as I don’t like you, I’d be glad to help. But only because Okra-Kun would fall for me because of how perfect I am.”

Seiyu had to swallow down the bile that was rising in his throat and he gave her a smile. “Of course, Saki-San. He’d be silly to not notice.”

”He would wouldn’t he?” She looked smug for a minute before looking back at Seiyu. “Don’t think this is going to make me like you.”

”Of course not.” The green eyed male shook his head and gestures to his friends who were hiding in the shadows of the room to commence their plan. Tetsu snuck forward and raised a wooden plank above Saki’s head. She was still rambling on about Okra, which made Seiyu want to stab her there, but he made a plan and he’d stick to it. Plus killing her now wouldn’t be half as fun as the things he had planned. He nodded and Tetsu brought the plank down hard onto Saki’s head, the resounding  _crack_ shot a wave of satisfaction up Seiyu’s spine and he grinned evilly as the girl's body crumpled to the ground.

”So nice of your own club to contribute to your death.” He said to her unconscious body. “What a shame Okra-Senpai will never love you.” He kicked her body a few times before glancing up at his friends. “Pick her up and follow me.”

 

* * *

 Seiyu was right in feeling like today was going to be a great day. Right now he was looking at one of his problems, and it was about to not be a problem anymore. In front of him, collapsed onto their knees with their arms tied behind their back and the rope was thrown over a beam in the ceiling, was Kojima Saki. Seiyu’s number one problem and the school slut.

She started stirring and the blonde pushed off from his spot where he was leaning against the wall. He walked around in front of her and crossed his arms and glared down. She blinked her eyes open a few times before she noticed him standing there.

”Seiyu?” She asked. “What am I doing here? Where even am I?”

”Well  _Saki-San_ , you’re in an abandoned warehouse out in the middle of nowhere.” He snarled. “Do you know why you’re here?”

She tried to stand before Seiyu kicked her legs out from beneath her, causing her to fall to the floor again. “Answer me.” He growled.

”What the fuck are you doing?” She yelled. “Why am I tied up and why are we here?!”

The green eyed male smirked. “Well since you asked.” He said in a smug voice. “We’re here because of your little  _crush_ on a certain Senpai.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before it seemed to click in her stupid little head. 

“You mean Okra-Kun?” She asked.

Seiyu’s pulled his lip back in a sneer. “Indeed.”

She looked smug. “I see.” She said. “You’re just jealous because he loves me and not you.”

”Does he now?” The blonde said kicking her in the stomach. “Because every time I see you hanging off of him like the  _whore_ you are, he looks VERY uncomfortable and like he’d want to be somewhere else.”

Saki wheezes and tried to draw in air from the surprisingly strong kick to her stomach. “You’re just... saying that because you’re just jealous.”

”Am I?” Seiyu raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so. How about you, Ryo? Tetsu?”

Seiyu delighted in the horrified look that crossed Saki’s face when the two stepped out of the shadows and right behind him.

”Do you think I’m only saying that because I’m jealous?” The green eyed male asked his friends, never looking away from the horrified look on the girls face.

”No.” They said in unison.

”He looks like he’d much rather lose both legs than be around  _you_ Kojima.” Ryo said, giving her a disgusted look.

”He does doesn’t he?” Seiyu said thoughtfully. “Now, see Kojima? There’s two other people saying that he’d rather be doing  _anything else_ than be around you.”

Saki stuttered. “But he  _loves_ me. Everyone loves me!”

Tetsu gagged. “We certainly don’t.”

”They love  _you_ or they love to fuck you?” Seiyu raised an eyebrow. “Although I can’t see how either option is true.”

”How DARE you!?” The red haired girl screamed. “I’ll let you know that-“

”I’ve had enough with talking to you.” The blonde said studying his nails. “One if you grab the rope and another one make sure the weights are secure.”

*****WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE AFTER THIS! IF YOU’RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THOSE SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER!*****

 

Tetsu went to grab the rope and Ryo made sure the weights tied to Saki’s legs were tight enough.

”Ready boss.” They both said. 

“Perfect.” The green eyed male turned to the girl on the floor. “Don’t you love them? They listen to  _everything_ I say. Such perfect friends they are.” Seiyu stepped closer to Saki and ran a finger down her face. “Such a shame you had to get in the way.” He whispered. “Now you’re going to  _suffer.”_ He smirked and stepped back, snapping his fingers and Tetsu started to pull on the rope. Saki’s arms were lifted from behind her and she started to freak out.

”What are you doing?” She asked. She sounded panicked. Perfect.

”You see Saki.” Seiyu started as he watched her arms be pulled all the way up, the sickening  _crack_ as her arms popped out of her sockets cause her to scream. The blonde only smiled. “This is a form of torture used back in medieval times. What happens is, you tie the person's arms behind their back and suspend them in the air. After their arms come out of their sockets you’d be suspended in the air for however long the people torturing you wanted you to be. Sometimes they would tie weights to the person's legs to weigh them down and make the pain even worse.”

Seiyu watched with a sadistic smirk as Saki rose higher, screaming and crying from the pain. Ryo went over to help his boyfriend pull her up and once she reached the height for the weights to start weighing her down they held her there, giving sharp little jerks on the rope every few seconds. 

“This was never used to kill anyone.” Seiyu continued to explain. “Just torture them really bad and ruin their arms. They did it to get information out of their enemies. I’m doing it just for my own satisfaction.” He walked up to her and yanked her down, causing a sharp shriek to come out of her mouth. “This is what happens when you cross me Kojima Saki.”

”You’re a  _MONSTER_!!” She screamed. 

“Thank you!” Seiyu held his hand to his chest. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!”

”I HATE you.” She screeched. “OKRA WILL NEVER LOVE YOU.”

”Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, dear.” Seiyu pulled one her hair, hard. Her head flew back and she screamed again. “Soon, he’ll have no choice but to love me.”

”You’ll get caught for this. And you’ll rot in prison. All of you will.” The red headed girl snarled.

”Wrong again my dear.” The green eyed male snorted. 

“We’re much too smart for that. Why do you think we’re out here in this abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere? Where no one can hear your screams or will ever find your body?” Seiyu smirked. “I thought this all out Kojima. I’m smarter than you’ll  _ever_ be.”

He let go of her hair and landed a roundhouse kick to her side before turning to Ryo and Tetsu. “Leave her like this for a couple more hours, keep jerking the rope.” He started to walk towards the door. Once he was halfway out he stopped and gripped the doorway, knowing their attention was still on him. “And once you feel like she’s suffered enough, kill her.” He smirked sadistically and walked out the door. Listening to Saki’s cries the whole way to his car. They were like music to his ears.


	2. Sanity Level 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of A Yandere’s Love. Did you guys enjoy last chapter? Well look out because this chapter Seiyu steps it up a notch for torture, and like last time I’ll let you know when it’s about to start. I won’t tell you what this chapters torture method is, but it’s VERY gorey, so if you’re not ready for graphic descriptions of blood, guts and such I suggest skipping the torture part.
> 
>  
> 
> Finished this in the middle of Intro to Design, GG M8, what a great job I did

“Do you think anyone is suspicious yet?” Ryo asked Seiyu after he had walked through the doors. 

“No, and if anyone asks, I have her phone. So if someone texts to ask where she is I’ll tell them that she’s just feeling a little sick from some food she ate last night.” The blonde responds.

”You really have thought all of this out haven’t you?” Tetsu smiled at his friend.

”Yes.”

Ryo shakes his head and looks over at the table where Okra and his friends usually sat. His eyes narrowed when he saw Natsu and Shihi talking to Okra and his friends.

”Seiyu.” He warns.

The green eyed male looks over at where Ryo is glaring and lets a sneer cross his face.

”Natsu is next. That bitch needs to learn a lesson in kindness and staying out of other peoples business. Not to mention her trying to help that  _whore_ get with Okra-Senpai.” Seiyu smirks over at his friends. “What would you say to a little  _fun_ tonight, boys.”

The two blue haired males shared a look before smiling darkly at their best friend. “Tell us what we need to do.”

* * *

 ”Natsumaki-San!” Seiyu said as he ran to catch up with the girl.

”Who- Oh it’s  _you.”_ She glared down at him.

Seiyu’s eye twitched but he held in his retort. “Natsu-San, I wanted to ask if you had the notes from today’s English class.”

The violet haired girl shared a smug look with Shihi. The orange haired male gestured at Seiyu with his eyes and Natsu nodded.

”Why would I give them to you?” She asked, disgust lacing her voice.

”Oh no!” Seiyu faked innocence. “I wasn’t implying you to give them to me, I was just asking because I seem to have lost mine and if you would be kind enough to lend me yours so I could copy them down...”

Her and Shihi shared another look.

”Alright, fine.” She finally said. Seiyu smirked triumphantly. “But you have to do something for me.”

”What is it Natsu-San?” The blonde asked sweetly.

”You put a note in Okra-Kun’s locker for me. Saki gave it to me last night for me to proofread and add a few things. She’s going to confess her love for him under the tree this Friday. It’s a shame she isn’t here today, that sushi she had last night must have given her food poisoning or something.”

”I’m sorry to hear that Saki-San is feeling unwell,” Seiyu said with false pity. He knew exactly how the red headed girl was feeling. Dead, because she was. 

"I don't understand why she doesn't just sue the restaurant." The violet haired girl continued. "She should have, sometimes she's just too nice."

Shihi snorted and Natsu began to dig into her bag for her notes and Saki's love confession note. She handed them both to Seiyu and glared at him. "You lose any if these, and I'll make your life a living  _hell."_

"Don't worry Natsu-San." The blonde said with fake sincereness. "I won't lose them."

She narrowed her eyes at him "You better not."

They walked away and Seiyu waited until they had turned the corner before ripping up Saki’s note. She wasn’t even alive, and he saw no reason to keep it since Natsumaki wouldn’t be alive much longer either. His plan was falling perfectly into place, and he was loving it. He smirked as he dumped the scraps of paper into the nearest trash can and walked away. He didn’t notice the lilac eyes tracking his departure.

* * *

 ”So what you’re telling me is you’re going to eat that garbage?” Seiyu asked Tetsu disgustedly.

”I’m hungry, so I’ll eat whatever I can at this point.” The navy haired male replied. “After all it’s not like it’s going to kill me.”

Seiyu snorted. “You may think that, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it did. School food is disgusting no matter what school you’re at.”

Ryo looked cautiously at the food on his boyfriend's plate before glancing up at his face. 

“If it doesn’t kill you, it’ll make you sick.” The gray eyed male told him. “How are you supposed to work when you’re sick?”

Tetsu sighed and looked over at his smaller boyfriend. “I’m sure my being sick isn’t going to affect my work, after all being sick while you’re killing people isn’t really going to matter.”

”I know.” Ryo sighed. “But it’ll affect me.”

Tetsu put down his water and cupped Ryo’s face in his hands. “I know, Ryo. I’m sorry. If you really don’t want me to eat this, then I’ll dump it and go grab something after school to eat before we have to dispose of Natsu.”

”I don’t want you to go hungry.” The Light blue haired male said. “Go get like a piece of fruit or something. At least  _that_ isn't going to make you sick.”

Tetsu nodded and planted a kiss onto Ryo’s forehead, which Seiyu fake gagged at and teased them about, before getting up and dumping his tray into the garbage before grabbing a salad and an orange.

”Much better,” Seiyu told him before going back to his own lunch. The blonde always packed his own lunches. He never got school lunches throughout his whole 17 years of living. He never trusted what the schools had in their cafeteria’s, never knew what went on in those kitchens, and he wasn’t about to get sick from eating anything that did not come from his own home. He didn't know what the people who made the food had done beforehand, where they had been, what they had touched, if they coughed into their hands and then touched his food. Since he made all his meals at home he never had to worry about it. He knew exactly where his hands have been, what kind of sickness he had- never any, how many people had touched his hand before he made his food- never anyone because he didn't want to hold hands with anyone except Okra. 

Ryo smiled at Tetsu before going back to his own plastic wrapped sandwich from home.

”A few more hours boys,” Seiyu said softly. “Is Penny ready?”

Ryo turned to him with a mouth full of sandwich. He nodded and swallowed, flinching as he did so. “I feel bad for her.”

”So do I,” Seiyu said. “But she’s the only option we have unless we find another one somewhere. 

“But then I’ll feel bad for  _that_ one too.” The grey eyed male whined.

The blonde sighed and crumpled his chip bag in his hand. Ryo just pouted before going back to his food. “She’ll be ready. I just don’t like that I had to starve her.”

”It had to be done,” Seiyu said with a shrug. “Plus this form is the best for Natsu anyways, she relates to them in a lot of ways.”

Tetsu and Ryo both choked on their food.

* * *

 “Are you boys ready?” 

The two blue haired males nodded and Seiyu smirked before turning to the hall. He knew Natsu stayed after school for Cooking Club and the blonde wanted to make sure the girl didn’t have a chance to get away. He had plans for her and he was going to be damned if he didn’t see them through all the way to the end. Hey had been waiting outside of the club room for a few minutes now, waiting for it to end so Seiyu could talk to Natsu and get her to his house before dinner time. After about five more minutes the club door opened and out walked nine other than Kikuchi Natsumaki. 

“Natsu-San!” Seiyu exclaimed before bowing in front of her with a scowl on his face. “I’m so sorry to bother you after school, but I didn’t get a few things from the math homework we got today and was hoping that you could help me? And I got your English notes, I kept them safe in a folder.”

The violet haired girl was surprised for a few seconds before her face molded into one of disgust and smugness. “Why should I help you?” She asked as she looked at her nails, leaning her weight onto one leg and crossing her arms across her chest.

”I just hoped you would since you’ve always been good at math.” Seiyu had to swallow the bile that was rising up in his throat. “You always seem to know what you’re doing and I’m only confused on a few things. I could make you dinner if you wanted. Anything you’d like.”

The amber eyed girl considered this for a moment before regarding the blonde in front of her. “ _Anything_ I want?”

Seiyu nodded and peeked over at where Tetsu and Ryo were hiding. His bangs were long enough his eyes so Natsu didn’t notice the little glance.

”I guess I can help you.” She said scornfully. “Did you put that note in Okra’s locker?”

”Yes, Natsu-San.” The green eyed male lied. “Right after you left actually.”

She seemed pleased by this news, of course, Seiyu didn’t put the note in his locker. Why the hell would he do that?

”Alright fine.” She said. “I’ll help you as long as you make me Onigiri and Tonkatsu.” 

Seiyu nodded and made a small gesture over at where Ryo and Tetsu were hiding. It was telling them to go outside and wait for the two of them to come out so they didn’t have any unwanted attention. The two blue haired males left quietly and stationed themselves right outside the front doors of the school.

”Shall we be on our way then, Natsu-San?” Seiyu asked the violet haired girl. “I’ll start on the Tonkatsu as soon as we get to my house and we can work on my homework together while I make Soba.”

Natsu glared at him one last time before turning toward the hallway that led to the doors and stomping toward them. Seiyu smirked at her incompetence and followed a few steps behind her. As she pushed the front doors open she got a cloth coated in Chloroform forced into her face and a bag placed over her head. Ryo tied her hands together and Tetsu threw her over his shoulder. None of them noticed the lilac eyes watching them from one of the upstairs windows.

“Let’s go,” Seiyu said disgustedly.

* * *

 “How long do you think it’ll be until she wakes up?” Ryo asked as he stared at the security camera footage that was connected to the camera in the warehouse. Seiyu has gotten the place fixed up by a company who didn’t ask questions when they saw a little evidence of the murder that had gone on in it before. 

“Those guys sure did fix the place up real fast,” Tetsu commented.

”Might have been because I told them to hurry the fuck up before something like what happened to Saki happened to them,” Seiyu said as he slurped his Soba.

Ryo choked on his Onigiri and Tetsu about poked himself in the eye with his chopsticks. “You  _didn’t,”_ Tetsu said in disbelief.

The blonde said nothing and snatched a Tonkatsu off of Tetsu’s plate.

”You did, you fucking wonk.” Ryo snorted. “You weren’t thinking about how they could have told the police?”

”Well, Darling Ryo, when you tell someone about the _many_ forms of torture you know, and how exactly you’d use them, people know not to tell.” The green eyed male told him. “They’re not to tell anyone.”

”If you say so,” Tetsu said as he stuffed his mouth full of Soba.

”I do say so.”

Ryo snickered and looked back at the camera. “She moved.”

Seiyu’s head shot toward the camera footage and sneered when he saw Natsu’s leg twitch. The blonde snapped and Tetsu gave him a matchbook full of matches. Seiyu stood from his chair and walked into the warehouse room, watching Natsu squirm. He watched her with a blank look and lit a match, which he threw into a fire pit which went up in flames as soon as the match touched the wood that he had doused in gasoline. The flames flared up with a loud crackling noise that Natsu jumped at but Sieyu didn’t move except to grab a torch from the pit.

”What’s going on?” Natsu asked as she tried to take the blindfold off her eyes. “Why are my hands tied up? Seiyu? Are you there?”

”I’m here Natsu.” The blonde said coldly.

”Where are we? How’d we get here? What’s happening?” The violet haired girl asked.

”Do you ever  _shut up?”_ The green eyed male said harshly. “Welcome to The Warehouse Natsu. The place where all my enemies come to die a terrible- wonderful, death.”

”What do you mean?” The amber eyed girl asked.

”Just exactly what I said,” Seiyu told her. “Now, would you like to know why you’re here and what type of death is to befall you?”

She struggled against the chains and started breathing hard. “What’s strapped to my stomach? Are those  _claws?”_

The blonde let a sadistic smirk cross his face. “Those are indeed claws. To Penny, Ryo’s rat. The poor thing hasn’t eaten in days. But now the time has come to feed her, and you, Kikuchi Natsumaki, are going to be her first meal in 4 days.”

”What do you mean?” Natsu screeched. Seiyu switched the lit torch to his left hand.

”You never listen do you?” Seiyu snarled. “You’re here because you made a stupid decision to help your friend Saki try to get with Okra-Senpai. He never liked the two of you. You wanna know how I know?”

The violet haired girl sneered. “You’re just saying that because you want him all to yourself. Well news flash Seiyu, he’s never going to love you.”

Seiyu cackled. “That’s where you’re wrong my Dear.” He got up real close to her face and gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger. “Pretty soon, all he’ll have left to love is going to be  _me.”_ He pushed her face to the side and knocked on the metal bucket that was strapped to her stomach. Penny scuttled around in it and Natsu shrieked. “I’m done talking to you now, and I’m sure Penny is _real_ hungry.”

*****WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE, TORTURE, BLOOD, AND GUTS AFTER THIS. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER*****

Seiyu switched the torch back into his right hand and brought it closer to the metal bucket containing Penny. “D’you want to know what happened to your dear friend Saki? Fun fact: she’s not sick from sushi, she’s dead.”

”You killed Saki?” Natsu screamed. “FUCK YOU!” 

Seiyu made a face of disgust. “I’d rather not. Women disgust me, your bits are not at all desirable. I don’t understand why people fuck you.” He brought the torch closer to the bucket and heard a tiny shriek from Penny. “I really only feel bad for Penny. She had to be starved for this to work, and she’s going to be in pain from being stuck in this metal oven until she finally claws her way through your body.” He moved the torch closer to the bucket and held it there, he saw the bucket slowly turn an angry red and blinked at the squeals of Penny inside. Seiyu could tell the exact moment Penny started to claw and eat her way through Natsu's stomach. The violet haired girl started screaming and Seiyu delighted in her screams. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Saki. We're out here in the middle of nowhere, nobody but the people in this warehouse can hear your screams. Ryo and Tetsu are having a great time watching you suffer through the camera. They're currently eating the dinner I prepared, and Tetsu loves Tonkatsu and I'm sure he's eaten it all by now." The blonde moved the torch so it was pretty much right against Natsu's stomach now and watched in sadistic satisfaction as the bucket turned a bright red and he could see blood dripping out from underneath the bucket. Once he heard Natsu's screams die down and Penny's claws scuttling across the cement floor, Seiyu bent down to retrieve Penny before walking back over to the fire pit and grabbing the can of gasoline. He dumped it over Natsu's half-dead body and threw the torch onto her. Stepping back slightly as he watched her go up in flames, he stayed there for a second, Penny sniffing at his hair, before turning and going back to the room with Ryo and Tetsu. The two blue haired males were waiting for him when he got there and Seiyu handed Penny over to Ryo.

"Are you all better now Penny? Are you not hungry anymore? I'm sorry for having to starve you, but it was for a good cause, and you got to taste something you've never tasted before." Ryo fussed over Penny for a while more before just letting her crawl about his arms and back as he finished eating his own dinner.

"Today was fun," Seiyu said softly. "It's a shame about having to put Penny in that situation, but she has finally eaten and all is right in the world for now."

Tetsu and Ryo nodded and Penny squeaked as she snuffled into Ryo's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when the next update for any of my stories will be, but I’ll try to get something up soon after this. I know my oneshots need to be updated and people are waiting for more chapters of RH and TTEOTE and I’ll try to get those up. School is kind of in the way though and I lose inspiration to write pretty fast. I’ll do what I can for you readers though and try as hard as I can to get more chapters up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! See you in the next one!
> 
> <3


End file.
